Julian's Family
by OrangeFood
Summary: All the things Julian worries with and does for his family.


I love this series :)

That's all I got, it's a one shot about Julian and his worries for his family.

.:.

"Come on Ty," Julian begged his brother through the wooden door. "You know that wasn't our father."

"I can't believe you killed him!" His words were distorted, but it affected him the same way, hitting him back. Julian sighed and lean against the door of the guest institute they were staying at until their uncle could pick them up.

"I know it's more than that," Julian sighed, there was a pause on the other side.

"I can't believe they left Mark and exiled Helen like that." He said, Julian's heart clenched at his broken words. "It's just that they always gloat how the shadowhunter blood is dormant, so the angel blood would outweigh the fey blood." Julian nodded silently at his brother's words.

"They say that their fey blood makes them not purely shadowhunters so they could betray us, but I think it's all fake." Julian said. "Helen and MArk would never betray us, I mostly think it's just them not wanting to make a fool of themselves." Julian said. The door creaked open slight and Julian jumped up to see the red eyes of his brother.

Shadowhunters aren't supposed to cry, they are supposed to be strong.

Julian leaned forward and wrapped his brother in a hug before pulling away. Julian sighed and gave him a small smile.

"I know you hate me for killing father but I can't let him hurt family." Julian said softly before turning away and walking away. "I'm making Dru's favourite." He said without turning back as he silently glided down the halls.

He heard a rustle and saw his brother giving him a quick smile before it faded.

"I'll set the table."

.:.

Julian pulled Tavvy from his bed and held him close to his chest, humming softly. He gently bounced Tavvy, calming him. "Nightmawes." Tavvy mumbled snuggling into the nook of Julian's armpit. Julian sighed as he stroked his brother's head and wiped his tears away.

"I'm sorry," Julian said, as Tavvy's eyes got heavy.

"Fow wha?" Tavvy mumbled, as he drifted off slowly into the realm of sleep.

"For allowing you to endure these things, you were only two." Julian said, his heart break a fragment more as he heard a slight sob and felt a nod from his brother.

"I luv you J.." Tavvy faded off, never finishing his sentence, Julian chucked softly beside his brother.

"Me too," Julian slowly crouched down and leaned forward, trying to detach his broth from his arm. Tavvy's tiny finger gripped at Julian.

"No leave.." He mumbled, Julian's resolve crumbled as he saw his innocent brother curled up close to him.

"I won't ever." Julian said laying down on the too small bed, he used his body to gently wrap around Tavvy as he covered Tavvy with a blanket.

Julian fell asleep like that.

.:.

Julian ran after his sister. "Dru!" He yelled running towards her. She turned to him not noticing the danger she was in.

"What?" She asked before the water came tumbling behind her and knocked into her, making her yelp in surprise.

She fell back on her back, and waved her slightly chubby arms while getting doused in salt water. She leaned forwarded after the tide of the wave resided and sat up. Her entire body was soaking wet and she was shivering.

Julian raced over picked up his sister in the arms, not caring if his clothes were wet. "I'm so sorry I didn't warn you." He mumbled, putting her down, he took off his jacket and draped it around her. Dru thankfully took it and wrapped it around herself.

He picked her up and carried her inside where he gave her a hot cup of water. He sat next to her telling her what they would do tomorrow trying to cheer her up.

He smiled like it was no big deal, like every time something like this happens there is a wrench inside of him that he couldn't prevent it.

"Come on," He said ruffling her now dry head. "Let's go wake up Tavvy and play with him."

Dru nodded eagerly. "Really? Can I wake him up?" She asked excitedly, Julian nodded and held her hand as they walked to Tavvy's room.

.:.

Julian watched at Livvy held her saber with determination as she went against a practice dummy which was posed in a ready fencing position. She had chosen a saber with a pistol grip, which she was excited about using.

She shuffled forward jabbing at the dummy in precise areas, the eyes, the wrist and the areas above the armpit. She sighed and looked at Julian.

"Jules," She whined. "I need actual practice." She said crossing her arms with the saber still intact with her hands.

"Alright Livvy." Julian said standing up, he picked up a randomly laying weapon on the ground and positioned himself in a defensive. "Try getting the weapon out of my hand then we can do going back and forth were neither of us are getting the upper hand." He said, Livvy nodded the same looked of determination filled her blue-green eyes.

She shuffled forward and strike first, Julian backed up accordingly and swung his sword blocking her hit. She tried a different method of steping to the side and swinging her saber to meet a father less protected area of Julian. Julian stepped to the side going just out of reach, Livvy did the first method then the second method. This went on for a few cycles before instead of reaching out she stepping forward and swung at Julian's wrist knocking the weapon out.

Julian back down and looked at his wrist. A small bead of blood formed on the edge, it titter slightly before dropping to the ground.

"You placed a speed rune did you?" He grinned with pride. "And you did that method so I would suspect it."

Livvy smiled and showed him a fading speed rune.

"See you were better than me at this age, just a few more years and you'll be better than me." Julian said, looking at his sister, she gave him a big grin.

"Really?" She asked. "And you're not going to be jealous." His smiled shrank slightly at the question.

"I care about my family more about my skills," He said, Livvy's smile faded and Julian slightly panicked before he added. it just so happen that my skill at cooking is useful too."

Livvy's smile was back as he gave a short laugh. "That remind me, you have to give me ice cream for dinner!" She said, Julian smirked at her.

"But then Dru would want ice cream," He said. "How about tomorrow after lunch?" He bargained taking out his hand, Livvy smiled and shook his hand.

"Deal."

.:.

 **So That's the end of this one shot. I hope you like it, I'm here impatiently waiting for the 421 people in front of me in a hold to get the lord of shadows.**

 **It's obvious I'm not the amazing author that wrote the original series.**


End file.
